Two minds are better than One
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: As the MDPD discover numerous sexual assaults in Miami, they call in the BAU for their help. But can these two teams put aside their differences in time to catch the bad guy? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI Miami or Criminal Minds or the characters. But I do own the plot and any characters which I have made up]**

* * *

><p>[<strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong> To unnderstand how this crossover occurs, I would encourage you to read my other two stories

_'**MR WOLFE****' **_and_**'PROFILE OF A CRIMINAL MIND'**_

just to properly understand the new characters and plot]

* * *

><p><strong>Quantico, Virginia<br>Behavioural Analyst Unit**

Agent Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss walked into their office and saw their colleague Dr Spencer Reid sitting at his desk. Morgan and Prentiss smiled at each other as they put down their coffees and walked over to Reid.

"Hey Pretty Boy" Morgan said showing off his dimples. Reid looked up and saw him smiling...  
>"Have fun last night with Sam?" Prentiss asked raising an eyebrow. Reid started going through papers on his desk, trying to avoid her question.<br>"Oh look! He's not keeping eye contact!" Prentiss said to Morgan who laughed.  
>"You two seemed to be getting along well last night Reid..."<br>He stopped going through his papers and looked up at the 2 agents.  
>"We're just colleagues Morgan..."<br>Prentiss and Morgan both turned to each other, with their mouths wide open in surprise.  
>"We never said anything about you and Sam being more than colleagues Reid, you came up with that all by yourself..."<br>Reid knew he had stuffed things up and knew Prentiss and Morgan would be on him all the time now about his relationship with Sam the newest member of the BAU.  
>"Well at least you have a week or so to figure out how you're going to ask her out before she gets back from graduation..." Prentiss said smiling as she walked back to her desk. Reid looked at Morgan who winked back at him. Reid didn't have time to say anything back to Prentiss when JJ, the teams liaison called them into the conference room.<p>

Once they were all seated around the table, JJ started showing them the file for their new case.  
>"Jane Miller, 24 years old, a sophomore at Jacksonville University in Florida. Found behind a restaurant alley way in Miami. Cause of death was strangulation. She's assumed to be the 7th victim in a series of rapes over the past year and half. All previous attacks were done in public places and in daylight".<p>

The team looked at the deceased photos of the victim, showing that she had also been beaten.  
>Morgan looked down at his copy of the file and said<br>"Why didn't they call us in earlier?"  
>JJ sighed and put her hands on top of the chair as she stood in front of the screen showing the dead girl's body.<br>"The Miami Dede Police Department only just pieced the attacks together. Three of the attacks were just outside Miami's jurisdiction and they were working girls. The other three were socialites in the heart of Miami – completely different victims."  
>JJ turned to face the screen again and crossed her arms "But as you can see, the UnSub has escalated to murder. Miami has trouble on their hands."<br>The team looked at their leader SSA Aaron Hotchner "Wheels up in 20".

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em> half way across the country in Miami, the CSI team were talking in Lieutenant Caines office.

They were all standing around Horatio's desk as he told them the FBI are coming to help with their investigation.  
>"Why did you call in the FBI H? We can handle this" CSI Ryan Wolfe said with his arms crossed over him in a defensive position.<br>Calleigh Duquesne straightened up and spoke to her fellow CSI with caution.  
>"I know this is a sensitive case for you Ryan" she said with her southern accent. "But we're obviously in over our heads and we need help to catch this guy."<br>Horatio stood in silence as his team bickered between each other. He stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.  
>"The BAU are a specialised unit in behavioural analyst."<br>Natalia Boa Vista, the gorgeous Latino then spoke up after her boss.  
>"They are the best in the FBI; they use their study of human behaviour to help solve cases by making a profile of the killer".<p>

The boys, CSI Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko looked at each other, still not convinced they needed an outsiders help in their own territory.  
>Horatio looked at each member of his team and said<br>"Calleigh is correct, we need all the help we can get".  
>Ryan looked at Delko, who was shaking his head side to side.<br>"Like Natalia said, they are the best in their field. This team see's the worst cases in our country. If we want to catch this guy, we need their help. You may not like it, but they do know what they're talking about. We're all on the same team".

The BAU were on their way to sunny Miami and while on the jet they continued talking about the case awaiting them. Reid and JJ were facing Prentiss and Morgan while the two older members David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were standing next to them.  
>"Charlie Mills was attacked in a car park behind a cocktail bar after clubbing with her girlfriends. She was walking to her car, grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. A bystander scared the UnSub off" JJ said showing the team photos of Charlie's injuries. "The victim after Charlie was severely beaten and raped, but the 7th victim as you know was murdered".<br>JJ passed around the photos of the murdered girl to Prentiss who studied them with Morgan looking on.  
>"It's a huge escalation going from rape to murder. Obviously something triggered this evolvement in the UnSubs pattern."<p>

Agent David Rossi picked up the photos of the murdered victim, looking at them closely.  
>"I'm guessing it would have something to do with Charlie Mills attack. He was interrupted and didn't get to finish what he started."<br>JJ looked up at the older Italian man, and looked back down at the crime scene photos  
>"Could the UnSub have the known the girl he murdered?"<br>Morgan shook his head, putting down the photos of the victims on the table in between the agents.  
>"Unlikely, sexual sadists like our UnSub attack randomly"<br>Morgan looked at Reid who was eager to speak  
>"Sexual sadists have to sever a personal connection and see their victims as objects to rape or murder them".<br>Hotch looked at his team members "Well we know where we have to start. After we meet the MDPD, Morgan and Prentiss will go and talk to Charlie Mills."

JJ started rummaging through the files and sighed, looking back up at the team.  
>"There's something you guys should know. Charlie Mills, our 5th victim, is dating Ryan Wolfe. He's one of the CSI's on the case".<br>Emily leant back into her seat, Reid looked up at his superiors and Morgan rubbed his bald forehead.  
>"Well this should be interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>When the BAU arrived at the Crime lab of the Miami Dade Police Department they stood in the lobby area, waiting for Lieutenant Caine.<br>From inside the glass labs, the CSI's watched on as their red headed leader went to greet their new guests. Once the BAU were lead into the science lab where the CSIs were waiting, they all introduced themselves.  
>"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner and his team" Horatio said to his CSIs. Hotch nodded to them and then introduced his team<br>"These are agents Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Dr Spencer Reid." They all either smiled, nodded or in Reid's case gave the other team a little wave.

The blonde haired southern belle CSI stepped forward with a warm smile  
>"I'm Calleigh Duquesne and these are CSI Natalia Boa Vista, Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe"<p>

All of the BAUs eyes were set upon CSI Ryan Wolfe, Charlie Mills boyfriend. There was tension in the air as both teams stared at each other with curiosity. The BAU were studying how the CSIs were acting and they could definitely sense some hostility and angst from the two males, Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko.

JJ and Emily glanced at each other quickly not knowing what to say next but then Horatio spoke.  
>"Where would you like to start Agent Hotchner?"<br>Hotch didn't need to think about his answer and replied straight away  
>"Some of my agents and I would like to go see the murder scene."<p>

Eric Delko pipped up  
>"There are photos of the crime scene; we have all the evidence here in the lab. Why do you want to go see the scene then? It's not like he's a serial killer."<br>Calleigh and Natalia both looked at each other; they couldn't believe how rude Eric had just been. Hotch looked at Rossi and then back to the CSI. Morgan straightened his back and spoke to the darker skinned CSI member  
>"You think all we do are serial killers? Trust me; we cover the whole spectrum of psychos. We profiled the DC sniper, The Unabomber; we do terrorist, arsonists too. But we need to have a look at the crime scene to have a better understanding of our UnSub". Morgan said crossing his arms and staring at Delko who pursed his lips, trying not to say something back.<p>

Natalia looked confused  
>"Excuse me, UnSub?"<br>Morgan rolled his eyes a little, he was getting sick of people always asking them what that meant.  
>"Unknown subject – the killer" Prentiss answered and Natalia nodded. Horatio looked down at his phone as it rang, he answered it. After a few minutes of silence between the two teams, Horatio hung up and looked at them all.<br>"He's struck again".  
>Morgan looked at Delko and said "Well looks like we don't need to go to that last victim's murder scene..."<p>

Once the two teams pulled their cars into park, they all got out and started examining the crime scene. A female in her mid twenties like the others, was in an alley way behind a cinema. Horatio walked over to the CSIs M.E Alexx Woods with Hotch behind him.  
>"Alexx this is Agent Hotchner from the FBI"<br>Alexx looked up, nodded and looked back down at the body.  
>"She was beaten, sexually assaulted and then strangled. No fluids, he must have used a condom, same as the last girl Horatio."<p>

Horatio looked at Hotchner as he took off his sunglasses as David Rossi and Calleigh Duquesne came to join them.  
>"He's arrogant – strikes in daylight and in well populated places." Rossi said as he looked down at the young lifeless body.<br>"But he waits for that one girl to fall away from the pack, and he pounces." Reid said as he walked up behind them, giving Calleigh a scare. He said sorry, she simply smiled and said it was alright.  
>"She might have got some of her attacker while she was fighting him off, I'll see if she has anything under her nails when I take her back".<p>

Meanwhile the other members of the teams were doing their own thing. Natalia, Delko and Wolfe were getting out their kits and cameras, ready to process the crime scene. Morgan and Prentiss were studying the surrounding area and JJ was talking to the police, trying to keep the media out of it.

After the M.E Alexx Woods had taken the deceased's body to the morgue, the CSI's took samples of some foot prints they found in some dirt near the body, took photos of the area and whatever else they could salvage. When they were done, they looked at the BAU.  
>Emily, Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Hotch were huddled together, studying.<br>"By the looks of the victim, it was a blitz attack" said Rossi, Emily and Morgan both nodded  
>"But was it a crime of opportunity or did the UnSub sit and wait?" Emily asked looking around the crime scene.<p>

Morgan, Emily and Natalia went around the back entrance to the cinema while the others stayed near the scene. Natalia watched on as Agent Morgan started looking around the alley way, talking to himself  
>"What's he doing?" asked Natalia as Morgan started peering around corners as if he was looking for someone.<br>"He's role playing. He's trying to think like the UnSub, get a sense of him through his behaviour"

Morgan walked back over to the crime scene with Natalia and Emily.  
>"This profiling really works?" Natalia asked looking around as the police started to fall back to their cars.<br>"Its a tool" Morgan replied to her as Ryan and Delko joined them.  
>"So you can tell all about a guy from looking at the crime scene?" Delko said as if he didn't believe it and Morgan slightly laughed<br>"Well the scenes only part of it. We also use victimology for precedent. Local officers aren't trained to look for the things we look for."  
>Natalia gave Delko a warning look and turned back to Emily and Morgan.<br>"Okay so know anything about our guy yet?"  
>Morgan and Emily looked at each other; Morgan sighed and turned back to her.<br>"Yeah, he's not going to stop until he's caught".

Once Emily, Morgan, Natalia, Ryan and Delko re joined their teams, they were in the middle of discussing the scene.  
>"Most UnSubs have specific fantasies, it's as if they're killing the same person over and over again. This man clearly had a preference for young blondes, but now its brunettes." Hotch said looking at Reid.<br>The CSI's were confused at what SSA Hotchner was getting at.  
>"What does that mean?" Ryan Wolfe asked impatiently.<br>Reid cleared his throat and every one's eyes were on him.  
>"Ted Bundy only killed women who looked like his fiancé, but then he de-volved and he brutally killed a house full of sorority sisters that looked nothing like his previous victims. He went off script. His final victim was a 13 year old girl and when the police found the van that he used to kill her in, the amount of blood revealed that he had lost complete control. It was that de-evolution that eventually lead to his capture"<br>Morgan looked at the rest of his team, an idea popping into his head.  
>"He could be de-evolving into a frenzy" .<br>Natalia looked worried as Calleigh went to speak  
>"So you mean he's going to mess up?"<br>Agent Rossi answered her question with worry in his tone.  
>"If he is on a frenzy there's no telling on how soon he will fall or how many he will kill, so we have to be ready. We need to talk to his last victim before he started killing".<p>

* * *

><p>On the way back to the Crime lab, the CSIs were in their hummers talking about the FBI.<br>"H, are you really just going to let them take over our investigation?" Delko asked from the passenger seat.  
>Horatio was silent up until they parked the car outside the lab and walked up the steps.<br>"Eric, let them do their job." Horatio said putting his hands on his hips, watching as the BAU walked towards them.  
>"I'd like Agent Prentiss and Morgan to talk to Miss Mills" Hotch said to Horatio "The rest of us will stay here and go over the profile". Horatio nodded and looked at Ryan<br>"Mr Wolfe will take them too Charlies house".  
>Ryan went to protest but decided not to when he saw Horatios face. Ryan turned towards his car with Prentiss and Morgan following.<p>

As the others were on their way to Charlie's house, the rest of the teams were in the labs. Natalia was going through her database again with the fingerprints they found at the latest crime scene. JJ walked into the lab and Natalia welcomed her with a sweet smile.  
>"Hi there" Natalia said to JJ who exchanged a smile back at her. Natalia stopped doing what she was doing and faced JJ.<br>"Did your M.E find anything under the victims nails?"  
>Natalia nodded<br>"There was DNA but it wasn't in the system... I'm so sorry about Ryan and Eric, they know that your all trying to help but..."  
>JJ interrupted her<br>"But they're boys, don't worry I get it. It happens to us a lot actually, some police departments welcome us whereas others are more hostile."

Ryan pulled the hummer into the driveway of his girlfriend's house. Prentiss was in the seat next to him, while Morgan was sitting in the back – the boys still weren't getting along.  
>When Ryan had knocked on the door, Charlie had appeared nearly straight away. Compared to the photos Morgan and Prentiss saw of Charlie, she was looking immensely better. Her stitches were out of her lip and the bruises were now starting to fade away. She gently smiled at the FBI agents as they walked into the hallway<p>

"Charlie, these are agents Prentiss and Morgan from the FBI"  
>She nodded and showed them into her lounge room, where they all sat down in silence. Morgan and Prentiss looked around the room and saw heaps of photos of Charlie with one particular girl, who from the different ages of the photos - showed they had grown up together.<br>"Sisters?" Emily asked looking at the closest photo to her of the two blondes. Charlie looked at Ryan who was standing near the fireplace with his arms crossed. She looked down at her hands and shook her head.  
>"That was my best friend Nikki, she was murdered a couple of months ago".<br>Emily felt bad and apologised whereas Morgan got straight to the point.  
>"Look Charlie we're here to talk about the man who attacked you. Can you remember anything else from that night?" he said with soothing eyes.<br>Charlie looked at Ryan for a second and then back to the agents and shook her head.  
>"This is really important" Morgan said and Ryan moved closer towards him. Morgan got up as Ryan nodded for him to come into the other room.<br>"If you want to know what happened, read her statement" Ryan whispered angrily so Charlie could not hear.  
>"We need to hear it from her"<br>Ryan fits scrunched up and Morgan crossed his arms and breathed in slowly from his nose  
>"You need to get control. If you can't I will get you taken off the case".<p>

After Ryan had calmed down, they re -joined Prentiss and Charlie who were still sitting on the lounge. Ryan sat down beside her as Morgan continued to talk  
>"Now Charlie we're going to try something. I want you to close your eyes and go back to that night at the Cocktail bar. You're with your friends... having a drink... chatting...tell me what happens".<br>Charlie was silence for a few seconds as she played it back in her head.  
>"Two guys kept buying us drinks...then after we went back to their hotel because my other friends were interested in them... it was getting late so I said I'd better go home.."<br>"So then you were in the parking lot" Said Morgan  
>Charlie nodded and grabbed for Ryan's hand, and she started squeezing it.<br>"I was hit from behind and then all of a sudden I was on the ground... and he was on top of me..." Charlie started swaying back and forth, her eyes clenched shut. Ryan looked at Morgan for him to stop but Morgan put his finger up saying for him to wait.  
>"Okay Charlie let's just go back to the cocktail bar, is there anything unusual going on?"<br>Charlie stopped moving and lightly spoke  
>"Someone's watching me, he's in the corner." And then she woke up and looked at Ryan with tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her as she leant into his chest.<br>"Thank you Charlie you did well."

Outside Charlie's house, Prentiss and Morgan were waiting for Ryan to say goodbye to Charlie.  
>"So the UnSub was watching Charlie, waiting for the opportune moment to get her alone."<br>Ryan approached them, closing his phone.  
>"Calleigh just rang me; they got a hit off a fingerprint found at the last scene. They want us to meet them at the suspects work"<p>

* * *

><p>So off they went to the Miami Warf where a potential suspect was working. Natalia had just arrived a minute before Ryan, Morgan and Prentiss<br>"The suspects name is Howard Smith; he has a previous assault record".  
>The two CSIs and two FBI agents walked over to a few working men, displayed their badges and called out for Howard Smith. A man in his late 20s looked up, dropped what he was doing and started running for it.<p>

Morgan and Natalia ran after him, while Ryan and Prentiss ran another way trying to cut off his escape.  
>After a few minutes of the run, Morgan and Natalia lost him behind some cars, but Ryan and Prentiss were in front of him. He switched sides, running towards a barbed wire fence that lead to the car park. The four of them met up as they all ran towards the suspect and Morgan and Ryan raced against time to catch him before he climbed over.<br>Morgan grabbed his leg and pulled him down the fence, picking him up off the ground.  
>"What you running for HUH!" he said and then Ryan pushed him against the fence, patting him down for any weapons.<p>

Ryan, Morgan, Natalia and Prentiss watched on as Horatio, Hotch and Rossi interrogated the suspect. After 15 minutes, Rossi left the room and approached the 4 curious agents.  
>"He said he found the girl's body, freaked out and didn't call the cops because he thought they'd pin it on him. He claims he has an alibi for all the nights in question, I'll be back in a moment" Rossi nodded to them and walked away.<p>

Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other and started to talk about the suspect.  
>"He doesn't fit the profile does he?" Emily asked her partner. Morgan shook his head, watching as Horatio and Hotch showed the man out of the interrogation room.<br>Reid and Delko approached the 4 agents, asking what was going on.  
>"Where's Horatio taking the suspect?" Delko said looking at Morgan.<br>"He's not our UnSub" Emily said turning to look at Reid who showed disappointment.

The 3 BAU agents were huddled together where as the CSIs were together also, walking through the labs lobby.  
>"We're missing something Reid" Morgan said.<br>"What did you get from Charlie?" he asked.  
>"She finally remembered that some guy was watching her at the bar, but couldn't describe him. But it was definitely our UnSub".<p>

Ryan was sick of the FBI agents talking amongst themselves, keeping their thoughts. So he stopped the elevator as Reid pushed the button for it to open.  
>"We need some straight answers from you FBI agents" he said standing infront of the lift. Reid looked to his 2 partners, not knowing what to say. Morgan stepped forward, face to face with Ryan.<br>"Look Wolfe, I get this is hard for you, being so involved in this. It's your girlfriend..."  
>Ryan smirked and rolled his eyes<br>"Yeah it is my girlfriend Derek" he said with a tone "But there are there are other victims also which I haven't forgotten about. H asked you here to get your expertise_ but_ so far we have _nothing_".

Emily and Reid were on either side of Morgan as Delko came to Ryans side with Natalia back a few steps.  
>"When we have a working Profile, we will tell your team." Morgan said trying to control his anger. Ryan let back a harsh laugh<br>"A profile? From your human behavioural study?" he said sarcastically  
>Morgan gritted his teeth but couldn't hold it back anymore, this CSI was making fun of their work.<p>

"HEY! We got called down here to clean up _YOUR MESS!_ Maybe if you CSI's stopped trampling over the crime scenes and making a mess. Stop trying to play cop and let the REAL cops do the investigating"  
>"Real cops? I'm sorry but last time I checked, evidence is proof not like human behaviour! what is that?"<p>

And that was the last straw, both men swung at each other. Ryan landed the first punch across Morgan's left cheek, he retaliated by charging him into the elevators door. They scuffled around until Eric had pulled them apart, he was holding back Ryan while Prentiss and Reid held back Morgan.  
>"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! So just go back to DC and let us get on with our investigation" Ryan roared. He pushed Eric off him and walked back to the lab. Natalia stood in silence as the 2 FBI agents let go of Morgan who was staring at Eric.<br>"Tell your boy, he's too involved in the case. He's jeopardising it." Morgan said with a stern look on his face, walked towards the elevator and hit the button hard.  
>Natalia shook her head and walked off without saying a word. Eric moved closer to Prentiss and Reid<br>"We need your Profile agents; before this gets any worst".

_Will these two teams be able to put aside their differences to catch the bad guy?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>[AUTHORS NOTE: Please review, I'd love to hear what you all thought + any thoughts about whats going to happen?]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI Miami/Criminal Minds but I do own the plot and any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_"Teamwork is the ability to work together toward a common vision. The ability to direct individual accomplishments toward organizational objectives. It is the fuel that allows common people to attain uncommon results." - Andrew Carnegie_

* * *

><p>The next day, the BAU were hard at work, trying to piece together a viable profile. Hotch and Rossi had gone with Horatio to speak to some of the victims' families to find out more about them, whereas Reid, Prentiss, JJ and Morgan were in their allocated office going over the victimology once again.<p>

"So the first 3 victims were prostitutes working just outside Miami, which is why they weren't pieced together with the other attacks." Reid said as put down dots on a map of the Miami area. "The 2 victims before the UnSub escalated to murder were in Miami's hot spots" he also made 2 more dots on the map.  
>Emily and Morgan studied his map as he made the adjustments<br>"then as we know, after Charlie Mills was saved he drastically changed." Emily said as she looked down at a victims photos  
>"Her beatings were worst, she's actually lucky to be alive" JJ added. Morgan nodded and got up looking at the victims photos above Reid's map.<br>"And then finally the UnSub completely changed his type going from sexually assaulting blondes to murdering brunettes". He said pointing at the 2 deceased victims.

The BAU agents fell silent as some of the CSI agents entered the office. Ryan and Morgan hadn't talked to each other since their altercation yesterday afternoon and Calleigh and Natalia had been keeping busy by going through past assaults which could have been perpetrated by the same UnSub.

"What are you doing kid?" Eric asked as he sat on the edge of the table, examining the map. Reid turned around and faced his audience.  
>"It's a geographical profile of the UnSub. These are the dots of the 3 victims outside of Miami and the rest in Miami. UnSubs usually start off killing outside of their comfort zone so they don't arouse suspicion around their home or work."<br>Calleigh nodded as she started understanding the young geniuses work.  
>"See, as our UnSub feels more comfortable in killing. He starts to venture back to his comfort zone, because he thinks he won't get caught... because frankly he hasn't been yet" Emily added.<p>

"We looked through our system of the past 2 years for sexual assault and nothing came up like our case." Natalia said, as she looked at Reid as he kept scribbling on his map.  
>JJ nodded and looked at the rest of her team<br>"Maybe Garcia can do a nationwide search, see if this guy has been anywhere else".  
>Morgan nodded, leaving the room as he got out his mobile passing Wolfe as he left.<p>

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, Reid and Eric were the only ones left in the office. Reid was still going over his map when his phone started to ring. He answered it when he saw it was Garcia<br>"Hey Garcia" he said walking over to his laptop where Eric was sitting.  
>"Hello Boy Wonder" she replied "How's beautiful Miami? I wish I could have joined you's. I sure can do with some sunlight instead of being cramped up in my office of brilliance"<br>Reid lightly laughed but Eric looked at him weirdly. Reid pressed some buttons on the laptop and suddenly Garcia's face appeared on the screen and her smile widened as she gazed at Eric Delko.

"Well well, who do we have here?" she asked looking from Reid to Eric who slightly blushed.  
>"Oh sorry Garcia, this is CSI Eric Delko. This is Garcia our technical analyst."<br>Eric smiled and nodded at Garcia, while she bit her tongue.  
>"My my they do breed them well over in Miami, don't they?" she said with a cheeky grin.<br>"What do you have Garcia?" Reid said trying to get her to re gain her focus. She licked her lips and bit down on the pen she was holding.  
>"Well I looked all over this country for anything that might resemble your creep. I found a couple of cases in California 3 years ago, no sexual assault but the 2 victims were blondes and were attacked while in public places like in restaurant bathroom but the creeper was scared off both times."<br>Reid nodded and looked at Eric  
>"That could be our guy. He got scared of being caught, fled to Miami and changed his MO"<br>Garcia also nodded  
>"That's what I thought too my young one. I'll send over the police reports now. Over and out" she said and then her face was gone.<br>Eric looked at Reid as if he didn't know what had just happened.  
>"Well she's different".<br>Reid laughed  
>"You get use to it."<p>

Once Hotch, Horatio and Rossi had arrived back at the lab, Reid had given them the police files which Garcia had emailed to him. Hotch looked at them for one second and turned to his team "Leuitenant Caine, gather your team. We have a profile".

* * *

><p>"The UnSub we're looking for is white and in his mid to late 20s. He's someone you wouldn't pick out of a crowd, we know this because of all the descriptions that were given to us of this man have been vague which means there is nothing remotely special about him." Emily said to the whole MDPD<p>

"By looking into crimes of similar nature in California, we believe he is the same person but moved here to Miami to avoid detection. Once he came to Miami, he changed from being disorganised to organised, he had a specific type of victim which he targeted but after getting caught he changed his victimology". Hotch said

"After Charlie Mills attack was interrupted he couldn't find the same pleasure in just sexual assault. So he started killing to get his sexual release. The kill now gives him the ultimate power, because as just like in raping someone you have all the power, he has control which is really what gets him off" Morgan said looking at Ryan.

"Our UnSub is a sexual sadist, who likes to inflict pain onto his victims and ultimately claiming their lives. When we catch him, there will be probably some form of child abuse in his background which has lead him down this path" Reid added.  
>Hotch got up off a seat to finish their profile<br>"This man gets too much satisfaction from killing now that he won't stop until we find him. It's only a matter of time until he strikes again which is why we've mapped the hotspots so we need eyes and ears on every single one".

The CSIs watched as the other police officers got up from their desks, straight to work and then they re joined the FBI agents.  
>"Remember when you're all looking for this guy tonight, don't look for the obvious. He will stay back and linger, watching groups of girls and waiting for one to be alone." Hotch said to both teams. "I'll get the press conference ready Hotch" JJ said and walked off with Natalia by her side.<p>

At the 6 o clock news JJ read a vague description of the UnSub to the television cameras  
>"The FBI are looking into the cases of 2 murdered women and numerous sexual assaults. We urge the women of Miami that if they are going out with friends, that until this man is caught to keep an eye out. Stay with a group at all times, if you need to go somewhere take a friend and also never walk home or to your car by yourself."<p>

* * *

><p>Just after the press conference aired, JJ made her way back into the office of Horatio where The BAU team were talking.<br>"I've been thinking she could be of help" Morgan said to his superior, SSA Hotchner. Emily shook her head in disapproval  
>"She's been through enough; we can't ask her to do that, right Hotch?"<p>

Agent Hotchner stood there, pondering his thoughts as the others awaited his answer.  
>"It could be our best chance at catching the UnSub..."<br>Emily shook her head slowly and looked at JJ for back up.  
>"What's going on?" JJ asked but before Emily could tell her, Ryan, Eric, Calleigh and Natalia entered. Emily fell silent and looked at her boss.<p>

"We're all set for tonight" Eric said to Horatio as he had been sitting and listening to the BAUs plan. Horatio nodded and got up out of his seat, slowly walking towards Ryan.  
>"Mr Wolfe" he started to say as he put his hands on his hip.<br>"These agents think it would be a big help if Charlie were to be out tonight at either of the 2 clubs". Ryan's jaw dropped "Are you serious H? After everything that's happened to her! No way, absolutely no way" he shook his head in disbelief at what they were asking.  
>Calleigh looked at Emily, who was obviously feeling awkward.<br>"Ryan, maybe it would help." She said as kindly as she could. He looked at her as if to say 'oh not you too' and Natalia nodded, agreeing with Calleigh.  
>"You's have got to be kidding me" he said to his female CSI's, turning around to face Eric.<br>"What do you think huh?" he asked him. Eric looked from Ryan, to Calleigh and Natalia and then all around to the BAU agents.  
>"I think that if the agents believe it will help then, it probably will". Ryan wiped his mouth with his hand, thinking that all his team were turning against him.<br>"Fine, I'll ask her but if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to"

Horatio and Hotch nodded in sequence, turning to each of their teams.  
>"Prentiss, Reid- you and CSI Duquesne and Delko will go to the first club and JJ, Morgan, CSI Boa Vista and Wolfe go to the second with Charlie" Morgan and Ryan shared a look of annoyance while Horatio began talking.<br>" Agent Hotchner, Rossi and I will be on the streets in case he's lurking."

On the way to the club, Wolfe, JJ, Natalia and Morgan went to get Charlie. She was already semi dressed by the time they reached her house. Charlie had told them that Horatio had already called her before, saying that they needed her help.  
>"You want me to what?" she said after finding out what the BAU wanted her to do, but Charlie was terrified and ran up to her room. Ryan went to go after her but Morgan, pulled him back.<br>"I'll go".

After a few minutes of Morgan and Charlie being alone, they came back down stairs ready to leave for the club. Ryan was confused and leant in to whisper in Charlie's ear  
>"What just happened?"<br>She turned to him with a reassuring smile and said  
>"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."<p>

* * *

><p>After an hour or so canvassing the clubs, no team saw anyone of interest. In the first club, Reid and Delko were talking to bar tenders, telling them to keep an eye out and if they saw anything to call them. Calleigh and Prentiss were working their way through groups of womenS, asking if they had noticed anybody watching or giving them close attention. So far nothing...<p>

At the second club JJ and Wolfe were keeping Charlie calm, standing by her while Morgan and Natalia were off talking to the bouncers. When they came back over, they had nothing. Ryan sat next to Charlie on a stool while Morgan, JJ and Natalia spoke quietly to each other. About 10 minutes had passed when they got a call from Rossi, saying nothing had happened to them either. Natalia turned to Morgan  
>"Maybe he isn't going to do anything tonight, not after the press conference"<br>JJ and Morgan looked at each other and shook their heads.  
>"Not likely. He knows that tonight would probably be his last chance to do anything, because soon enough the press conference will be everywhere" JJ said.<br>Morgan looked around at all the young pretty girls dancing on the stage, guys buying girls drinks at the bars  
>"Trust me; he wouldn't be able to not take this chance and come out tonight. He's somewhere around here".<p>

Back at the first club, Prentiss and Eric decided to go have a look around the exit of the club while Reid and Calleigh stayed sitting at the bar.  
>"So where are you from anyway Dr Reid?" Calleigh asked the young man. He cleared his throat as he kept an eye on his surroundings<br>"from Las Vegas"  
>Calleigh nodded<br>"That must have been a lot different to me, I grew up in a small town in the South"

Reid went to say something but his phone rang. He opened up a message, it was from Sam. She was smiling and holding her graduation certificate of the FBI. Reid smiled as he shut the phone, just after Calleigh had seen the photo.  
>"Girlfriend?" she asked with a light smiled as she scanned the room around them. Reid looked down at his phone he was holding, looked back at her scrunching his eyebrows.<br>"She's a colleague". He said once again clearing his throat. Calleigh turned to him with a raised eyebrow  
>"I may not be a profile Dr Reid, but I can tell that she is more than just a colleague to you".<p>

Ryan was looking everywhere at once – at Charlie, behind her, to the side of her, around the other side of the bar, hoping he would see something. Morgan shot up off his stool as he heard some yelling and squealing coming from the other side of the club.  
>"Just go" Charlie said as Ryan turned to her as Morgan started jogging off to see what the commotion was about.<br>"I'll be right back" he said to her and then left her with JJ and Natalia. Charlie watched on as her boyfriend and Agent Morgan went off into the distance.  
>Then just behind them at the bar, JJ and Natalia saw a fight erupting between two guys over a girl. Charlie saw and knew they had to go, it could be important.<br>"I'll be fine. Plenty of people around me"

Calleigh and Reid were re united with Prentiss and Eric after having a look behind the club, but they found nothing. Then they got a phone call from JJ  
>"He's taken her."<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan and Morgan made their way back to the bar where they had left Charlie with JJ and Natalia, but when they got there Charlie was gone.<br>"Where's Charlie?" Ryan said looking at Natalia who was speechless, as JJ continued looking around in the crowd.

"He took her?" Ryan yelled "How could that happen! You's were meant to stay with her!"  
>Natalia put her hand through her hair as she rang and told Horatio.<br>"He can't have gotten far" JJ said after hanging up with the other team. Everyone turned around at once, looking in all directions, when they heard someone yelling from outside. They ran out and saw some older lady had been pushed to the ground, blood coming from her head and bystanders were helping her up.

Horatio, Rossi and Hotch were running towards Morgan, Wolfe, JJ and Natalia as they started to find out what happened.  
>"A guy came running out of the club and had some girl by the arm" said a witness to Morgan. Wolfe got out his phone quickly, showing the witness a picture of Charlie.<br>"Yeah that was her, he had a knife behind her back making her walk faster" another witness said.  
>Morgan and the others looked at each other, not knowing which way they ought to go.<p>

"The others will be here in 5 minutes" JJ said after getting off the phone with Prentiss.  
>Hotch nodded as he looked around the surrounding area of the nightclub.<br>"Well I guess we were right, he did come after her" Morgan said to Hotch, Rossi and JJ. Ryan heard this and went ballistic  
>"You knew this was going to happen?"<p>

Morgan turned to him, with his hands on his hips, tired of this UnSub being one step ahead of them.  
>"We were counting on it" he simply replied.<p>

Ryan suddenly pushed Morgan up against the wall, with his hands holding his shirt. Morgan didn't even try to break free  
>"She knew what she was doing Wolfe"<p>

_*Flash back to Charlie and Morgan at her house before leaving for the club*_

"_Charlie, if he sees you there it might lure him out. He could make a mistake and we could catch him before he kills someone else.."  
>Sam nodded reluctantly<br>"Okay I'll do it, but Ryan can't know because he will try to stop me"  
>*end of flashback*<br>_

If ANYTHING happens to her, you'll PAY" Ryan snarled and let go of him. Hotch stepped in between the CSI and FBI agent before the situation worsened, he needed them to work together.  
>"Officer Wolfe, we needed Charlie's help and she agreed to it. Do not blame Morgan, if anyone blame me" he said with soft eyes.<br>Natalia patted Ryan on the back while one of witnesses came forward.  
>"He was parked here, and sped off in his car. Didn't get much of a look at it though, everything was happening so fast."<br>The CSI's walked to where they could see fresh tire tracks, and studied them. Delko leant down to take a closer look while Natalia and Calleigh walked up a bit further of the street to see which direction they went. The FBI agents left the CSI's to do their thing, waiting to hear some good news because as of 10 minutes ago, Charlie's time was ticking away.

Horatio walked over to Delko as he stood up off the road, looking up at his boss. "By the width of the tyre tracks, the car he was driving a 4 door ford"  
>Horatio looked around at the witnesses watching on as they carried out their investigation, someone must have seen something more useful. The FBI agents were asking a few witnesses what they saw, but all of them said something different to each other. Wolfe and Delko joined in asking questions to anyone who saw something, and were stuck talking to a group of people in their mid 20s.<br>"The dude just ran out of the club, pulling the chick by the arm" and another interrupted "And she was screaming for him to let go". Wolfe looked at Delko, trying to compose himself as the guys in front of them told them nothing of use.  
>"So you guys, who look to me like you could handle yourselves in a fight.. let a guy pull away a girl who was screaming her lungs out and did nothing?" Wolfe said with a tone of anger, Delko put his hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't blow up at a witness. As the two CSI's walked away from the witnesses, Reid and Prentiss walked up behind them.<br>"It's called The Bystander Effect" Reid said behind Wolfe, making him turn around with a puzzled face. Prentiss looked at the CSI's putting her hands on her hip to explain what her younger colleague had just said  
>"It's when people don't offer any means of help in an emergency situation when there are other people present; they think someone else will do something."<p>

They made their way back over to the rest of the teams when Natalia and Calleigh came walking back towards them after following the tyre tracks up the road.  
>"Some witnesses saw the drive drive through a red light up at the closest traffic lights which means, he was caught on camera"<p>

The teams looked at each other, finally something was going their way  
>"Get Garcia on the phone, get her to find that car" Hotch ordered his team. Delko moved closer to Morgan who rang Garcia, to tell her which car to look for.<p>

"Hello my prince charming, how can I be of service?" Garcia said as Morgan called her.  
>"We need you to work some of your magic Garcia; the UnSub was caught running through a red light at the corner of Wilson street and Pamalion"<br>Garcia started typing on her keyboard "Can we be a little more specific my dear?" she asked over the loud speaker.  
>Delko cleared his throat "By the looks of the tyre tracks, he was driving a 4 door Ford, black around 10 minutes ago" Garcia continued typing "Your wish is my command my chocolatly goodness"<br>Morgan smiled thinking she was talking to him, but was sidetracked when she added Eric Delko to the end of that sentence.  
>"Argh I have the video up as I speak and searching the licence plate ... I can see a girl in the passenger seat, she's tied up"<br>Delko looked over at Ryan who was watching, patiently waiting for the suspects address  
>"He took Charlie".<br>Morgan couldn't look at Ryan this time; he knew if something happened to her it would be his fault.  
>"Oh" is all Garcia said and stopped typing. "Got it!" she said after a few seconds of silence."His name is Christopher Fallah, 27 years old. Originally from California like where the other assaults were. Moved here nearly 2 years ago after his Dad died of unknown circumstances, his father was looked at by social workers for abusing his son but the investigation died off. Chistopher also has a record for peeping into ladies bedrooms."<br>Morgan nodded; looking at his team "You're the best baby girl" he said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>As both teams started driving to the suspects house, Calleigh, Ryan, Reid and Prentiss were in one car.<br>"How long do we have?" Calleigh asked looking at the 2 FBI agents. Prentiss looked at Reid, knowing they didn't have time to linger.  
>"Well considering the UnSub knows that we're coming for him and he has the one victim he wants... he will inflict as much pain as possible before we watch him. He knows his time is up so he has nothing to lose".<br>Reid said and then looked at Ryan, he had forgotten for a second he was in their car. As the car pulled up next to a small house in the worst part of Miami, the agents put on their FBI and CSI vests and waited for the rest to arrive before they went in.

Inside the house, Charlie was sitting on a chair in the middle of a lounge room with the kidnapper frantically looking through his kitchen. She struggled, trying to get her hands free of the bounds. He walked over to her quickly, holding a huge butcher knife. Charlie went still, looking at the knife in front of her face.  
>"We're going to have some fun Charlie" the UnSub said as he lightly traced the side of the face and down to her neck with the knife.<br>Charlie winced, trying to look away from him but he grabbed her face to look at him.  
>"You will look at me when I'm killing you!" he said and then slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.<br>He stood above her, leant down and swept the hair off her face.  
>"We have unfinished business".<p>

Outside, the rest of the teams had arrived including S.W.A.T. Horatio looked at his CSIs and Hotch with his BAU agents.  
>"As soon as he see's us, he will panic and use Charlie as a shield" Hotch said to both teams. "This means we have to get Charlie out of there straight away."<br>The CSI's and BAU nodded, loading up their guns. As the teams began to break apart, Morgan went over to Ryan.  
>"We'll get her back Wolfe"<br>Ryan starred at the FBI agent, who had a determined look across his face. Ryan nodded, running off towards the side of the house with Horatio, Hotch, Reid and Calleigh. Morgan found himself with Eric, Prentiss, and Rossi. JJ and Natalia stayed out the front of the house with S.W.A.T waiting to be called.

Morgan's teams went through the front door, while Horatios went in through the back. The UnSub heard the banging of the door being kicked down, grabbed Charlie and moved to the back of the lounge room, standing in front of the window holding a knife to her throat.  
>Horatio's team were the first to spot them, pointing their guns towards him.<p>

"Your surrounded Christopher" Horatio said.  
>The UnSub started looking around, looked outside and saw the S.W.A.T team<br>"You have a target on your back" Hotch added, looking to see a red dot on the UnSub.  
>"There's nowhere to run Christopher, its over."<p>

The UnSub tightened his grip on Charlie, looking down at her  
>"You were my favourite" he said, quickly her towards the agents. He ran for the door leading towards the back yard, but Wolfe was took quick and tackled him making them both fly through a wall.<p>

"Wolfe you good?" Morgan said as they all ran towards the UnSub and the CSI but Ryan had his cuffs on the UnSub before he could say anything to the teams.  
>Morgan helped Ryan hold him up as Prentiss and Rossi came to their side. Ryan was staring at this guy in the eyes, with a smirk on his face.<br>Morgan took the arm of the UnSub, giving him to Rossi and Prentiss. Ryan watched on as the UnSub was taken away and Morgan spoke to him  
>"It's over Wolfe, we've got him".<br>Ryan looked at Morgan, giving him a soft nod.

Horatio looked down at Charlie as she was still on the ground, everything had happened so fast. Horatio lightly smiled and took out his hand  
>"its okay Ma'm, you're safe now"<br>Charlie looked at his hand, not knowing if she should take it. Agent Hotchner, Reid and Duquesne watched on as she finally took it and got to her feet with Horatio holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, the S.W.A.T team were packing up their gear, just as the Media were arriving. Sirens were going off everywhere and neighbours were coming out of their homes to see what was going on.<p>

Ryan was waiting with Eric and Natalia for Charlie to be brought outside. JJ and Morgan looked on as the media came running towards them, throwing out questions.  
>JJ looked at Morgan, smiling<br>"You better go over with him" she said and went to control the madness evolving.

Morgan was walking towards Wolfe, but stopped as he saw Charlie coming outside with Horatio and Calleigh on either side of her with Reid and Hotch behind them.

As Ryan sat up off the police car he was leaning on, Charlie was lead towards him. Horatio and Calleigh let go of either arm and as soon as they did, Ryan had Charlie in his arms. Helightly kissed her forehead as she held onto him.  
>"Don't you ever do that to me again" he said as they leant their foreheads together, Wolfe wiping a tear off Charlie's face.<p>

Morgan walked over to his fellow BAU members who were all talking amongst themselves.  
>"We should all be pleased; this is a good day for us." Rossi said to his colleagues, putting a hand on Prentiss's shoulder.<br>Horatio, Calleigh, Eric and Natalia walked over to join them as the UnSub was being put into the police car by a S.W.A.T agent.  
>The UnSub looked over at them; wearing a big grin and yelled<br>"There are plenty of other girls out there" he said before getting into the car.  
>Prentiss looked at Calleigh then to her boss<br>"That's impossible", just then they received a call from Garcia.  
>"I was looking into your Creepers past, and it seems that he moved quite a lot over the past 8 years, up and down the coast where there have been plenty of missing girls."<p>

The teams sighed together as he was driven off into the distance.  
>Natalia looked at Horatio with Eric and Reid next to her<br>"They could be anywhere Horatio".  
>Horatio looked down at his feet and over to Ryan who was with Charlie as she was getting checked out by a doctor. He then looked at Agent Hotchner who looked at Rossi, nodding to the both of them.<br>"Well, looks like we have work to do".  
>Horatio said, as he began to walk away putting on his sunglasses.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the BAU were saying their goodbyes to the CSI's. JJ was showing Natalia pictures of Henry while Prentiss and Calleigh were casually chatting.<br>The boys – Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Eric were also talking while Hotch was in Horatios office.  
>"No actually Star Trek doesn't have many scientific errors as much as people would think..."Reid was babbling on to Eric, who he thought must care because he's a scientist. Eric looked at Morgan and Rossi who just laughed, shrugging.<p>

Eric got up from his seat when he saw Ryan walking towards him.  
>"Reid, you need to find yourself a girl" Eric teased him and Morgan made a ooooo sound.<br>"Don't need to find one Delko, he has one" Morgan said as Ryan got to them.  
>"Who has one?" Ryan asked<br>Rossi left the boys to it when Hotch and Horatio walked out of the office.  
>"Her names Sam" Prentiss said, joining the boys with the girls behind her. Reid gave her a look and Calleigh laughed<br>"Is this the one that messaged you the other night at the club? With light brown hair?"  
>Morgan, Prentiss and JJ all looked at each other in astonishment.<br>"My man!" Morgan said putting Reid into a headlock, messing his hair up.

As the CSI team walked the FBI agents to their black SVUs outside the Miami Dade Police Department, they all started saying goodbye.  
>As they all were getting in their cars Hotch spoke to his team<br>"We will get Garcia to look up unsolved missing girls on the coast and we'll contact those cities, keeping the MDPD in the loop".  
>Reid got out something from his pocket, calling over Eric.<br>"Garcia wanted me to give you this" he said handing over the piece of paper. Morgan looked at it, jealous.  
>"What is it?" Morgan asked<br>Eric smiled as he looked at it, walking away from the car as he shut the door. Ryan walked up to Morgan's window, leaning against it.  
>"Charlie said, next time you're in town we should all meet up again".<br>Morgan nodded, shaking Wolfe's hand.  
>"Sure man"<p>

In the BAU's car Morgan looked at Reid who was talking to Prentiss  
>"Kid, tell me what Garcia gave Delko"<br>Prentiss laughed, answering for Reid "It was her email address, I guess you're not the only man in her life now Morgan"  
>JJ looked back at the others, laughing at Morgan's upset. Reid looked outside the window, watching the sunset across the water.<br>"Say goodbye to Miami guys, we're going home" he said with a dull tone but then looked at his phone as he got a message. Prentiss and Morgan smiled as they looked at who it was from.  
>"I guess you're a bit eager to get back to D.C now to see Sam, aren't you Reid?" Morgan teased him, grabbing his phone.<br>Reid got it back and replied  
>"Congratulations Sam. We're leaving Miami now; see you back In D.C".<p>

As the BAUs car drove off, the CSI team watched on as their new allies left for D.C. Natalia looked at Calleigh, smiling and they both walked back towards the Lab. Eric patted Wolfe on the back, following the girls. Horatio slowly walked over to Ryan  
>"Charlies strong, Mr Wolfe. She'll get through this, especially when she has you".<br>Ryan smiled at his boss as Horatios phone rang.  
>"That was Frank; there's been a homicide down on the beach. Mr Wolfe, get your kit... it's a new day."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Well that's the end of that case, but I will be continuing my crossover story anyway. What did everyone think? and does anyone have any ideas for the next case that brings these two teams together? leave me a review and let me know :)


End file.
